May Angels Lead You In
by Christabell
Summary: A letter to Ron, regarding his death, from Harry. Harry reflects on everything Ron brought into his life. Slight Harry/Hermione pairing. Mention of Draco/Ron, nothing more than a couple sentences regarding that.


**Hear You Me  
**by  
Christabell  


  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. The plot, however, is. While it may not be original, it was taken from my thoughts on the past few days (see Author's note)  
  
AN: This is written in loving memory of my friend, Kyle Crisman. He was a senior at Souhegan High School, and on November 3, 2002, he got in a car accident in Peterbourgh, NH with his brother Tim, a junior at SHS, in the car and both were killed. Kyle was one of my close friends and I never saw him without a smile on his face. Everyday, he'd come into school wanting to tell me something new about his Saab, which he was in love with. I wrote this two days after the accident in an attempt to sort out my thoughts. I am leaving this unedited because I want to leave it exactly as it flowed out. If anyone wants to know more about this or want to read the letter I wrote to him after his death, you can send me an email at Christabell112@yahoo.com, and I will be glad to inform you. The song is called Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. I got this CD several weeks ago and after listening to it after a day in school with everyone sobbing, I realized how well this song fit how I was feeling. That combined with my love of Harry Potter Fanfiction brought this into the world. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.  
  


  
_Dedicated to Kyle Crisman - Kyle, I always loved, and will love you forever. You were my inspiration to live life to its fullest, to never give up on my dreams, and to not be afraid of love.   
You will be with me, in my heart, for the rest of my life_  


  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
_ There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance. _  
  
I remember I saw you, Ron. It was at Platform 9 and three-quarters. I had no idea what to do, or where to go. I was scared out of my mind. And then I saw your family. I could tell that I wasn't the only wizard around. What, with the talk of muggles, and the large chests filled with equipment for the new year, and the rat dangling out of your pocket. Your mother helped me sort everything out. And then I got on the Hogwarts express, and yet again, chanced to find you. During that train ride, I discovered something totally foreign to me. A friend.**  
**  
_ What would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._  
  
I stand here now, trying to be strong for everyone who surrounds me. Hermione, your whole family, all of Gryffindor, and the other houses. And Draco is devastated. Who would have thought that you two would have ended up together? He misses you so much, with such depth, that seems impossible that you two weren't always lovers. You were so loved Ron, by everyone and anyone who knew you and I don't think that you ever realized the extent of that. I loved you as though you were my kin, as did Hermione. How will we ever survive without you here? We can no longer be the trio, the fabulous three, the unbeatable, and unstoppable.  
  
_ May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._  
  
I hope that where ever you have traveled to, you are surrounded by the same love. Ron, I know that you went straight to Heaven. It's a terrible loss for all of us down here, but at the same time, a gain for God.  
  
_ So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._  
  
Hermione is wrapped in my arms, sobbing. Ron, we are in love. The one good thing to come out of your passing. When we found out, we just rushed to each other, murmuring words of compassion, finishing with whispered I love you's'. We're helping each other through this, as you probably expected us to. You must have known the whole time, didn't you. You would have brought us together sooner or later. It just ended up being sooner.  
  
_ May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._  
  
What more can I say to you? I've been crying, whether it be inside or outside, since the minute I found out about your death. You were my first and best friend. I know that you thought of yourself as my sidekick, but you were so much more. And you saved everyone from Voldemort. You helped me destroy him, and now the world can be at peace. You sacrificed yourself so I could go on living. So many times you saved me, not just then. In almost every way a person can be saved.   
  
_ And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live._  
  
I just wish I could see you one more time, Ron. I need to let you know exactly how much you meant to me. I never thanked you for befriending me on the train. I never thanked you for helping me meet Hermione. There is so much that went unsaid, and I hope that you understood how I felt, even if I never voiced my gratitude towards you.  
  
_ May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._  
  
Where ever you are right now, I hope that you are surrounded by friends and angels, someplace where you can play Quidditch to your hearts desire, and be free from the burden of Voldemort. You, if anyone, deserve that, and even more.   
  
_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
_  
You taught me so much, Ron. You taught me all about Quidditch, and the wizarding world. More importantly, you showed me how to be confident, how to be myself and know that I can be loved for who I am, not just for being The Boy Who Lived'. May you rest in peace, and keep on smiling.  
  


Your loving friend,  
Harry


End file.
